Adoration
by lilalove88
Summary: "Adoration, Tony concluded. That's what he felt. Complete, utter adoration." Tony watches Loki and thinks about what he means to him. Fast and sweet Frostiron one-shot. Calmly written. Song included.


**This is just something I had in my mind for a really long time cuz people look so cute sleeping ya know. That sounded stalkery. Okay so anyway I recognise that I have been inactive for a REALLY long time and I apologize for that. Now that summers started im going to be active again. Thank you for bearing with me. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Music: Matt Corby,: Letters<p>

* * *

><p>The night felt light and calm. A sound breeze danced by and made the leaves of trees dance. A few drops of soft rain clattered down on the grass and stones, making calming sounds, blending in with the noises from the forest, wherein nocturnal animals were busy living a night life.<p>

Inside the room it was dark, but light enough to see, and almost silent, if it wasn't for the big window that was opened to let the outside soundsin and allowing the wind to play with the dark blue curtains.

The figure in the bed was sound asleep. His black hair in contrast with the white sheets. He laid almost completely still, the gentle rise and fall of his chest was the only indicator of life. The door on the other side of the room creaked, making lines of light fall over the peaceful face of the person sleeping. A shuffle and the door closed again. One side of the bed dipped and the soft blanket was pulled over another body.

Tony looked at the face of the man that meant the world to him. The face that looked so innocent now, so sweet, that it made him forget that the bright green coloured eyes, now hidden under closed eyelids with long, dark eyelashes, had seen much more than Tony could ever imagine.

_Adoration_, Tony concluded. That's what he felt. Complete, utter adoration. That feeling that made his heart flutter, his stomach do a back flip, that brought a taste in his mouth so sweet it almost made him nauseous. Almost.

_So beautiful_. It was a common thought. And how could he blame himself. Loki's hair was draped over his face, contrasting with his pale complexion aside from his rose coloured cheeks. His lips were slightly parted and he was snuggled up in the blankets, making him look younger than he was. More... innocent. Tony still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

But he knew he deserved Loki. He didn't know why though, he never thought he deserved anything good. Back in the days, when he still was in a relationship with Pepper, he didn't have the feeling he deserved her, he didn't think he deserved his best friend, Rhody, and he honestly didn't know why he thought he did deserve Loki. It would have made more sense to think he didn't deserve him. Like come on, Loki was a god. And he was so beautiful and understanding, and amazing, and everything would light up if he smiled, and of course he had a temper, and lots of issues, but Tony would fix them, in time, and Loki was smart and wise, which are complete different things, but he was so nerve wrecking, and Tony couldn't stop worrying about him, and he made Tony a better person, but also worse, and he was funny and sarcastic and took care of him and, and...

He was perfect.

Perfect for him. He was _his._

Loki stirred. Slurred words and mumbles rolled out of his mouth. His eyebrows scrunched, and his eyes fluttered open.

"T'ny?" Loki murmured. Shifting his left hand to Tony's.

"I'm here," Tony said softly, brushing some locks of hair out of Loki's face. Loki's eyes where half shut and he scrunched his nose a little as Tony stroked his hand over his face. It was adorable.

Tony chuckled "Go to sleep,"

Loki answered with a soft 'hmhmm' , and his eyes closed again. Not much time passed and his breathing evened out again.

Tony sighed, admiring the view.

_Adoration_, Tony concluded. That's what it was. And with that thought, he fell in a dreamless sleep.

**Okaaay! So really short (608 words)and I don't have a beta and im Dutch so there may be some grammar mistakes. Anyway I was inactive for a really long time and now that summer has started I'm going to continue ALL my stories! YAY! Hope you liked it! Xoxox and please review!**


End file.
